<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scared by xXAnaloceitXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345984">Scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx'>xXAnaloceitXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case shakes Connor to his core, Hank must find out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first DBH story and it is inspired by a picture that I can't find the source of. I also don't know how to add pictures in a story or I would.</p><p>Edit 9/8/20: I FOUND THE PIC!!!! https://iamtheyaoiqueen.tumblr.com/post/182828163134/julientel-level-of-stress-89?is_related_post=1 .... they’re known as CreepyLittleLullaby here on AO3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank sat at his desk finishing up for the day. Fowler had sent Connor home after they got back from a case. The case had been rough and seemed to hit Connor pretty hard. Hank knew it was bad when Connor didn’t even argue about being sent home. He had spent the rest of the day worrying about his partner. He knew Connor had made it back to the house because he received a message from him when he made it.</p><p>Hank closed the last of the files, letting out a long sigh. He shut the computer down and went out to his car. He started the car and put it in drive. His thoughts were focused on Connor the whole way home. The case was rough for both of them, but for some reason it hit Connor hard. He couldn’t figure out why it had seemed to shake the boy to his core. Not for the first time that day, Hank thought he might come home to find Connor passed out on the floor and his whiskey gone. He hoped that wasn’t the case, but also wouldn’t blame the android if it was.</p><p>He pulled into his driveway, putting the car in park and getting out. He stopped when he got to the door, key in hand. He tried to brace himself for what he was going to find on the other side. He put his key in the door, unlocking it and opening it. When he walked in, he sat his stuff down like he normally would, but was concerned when Sumo didn’t greet him. So it was worse than he thought. He looked around and didn’t see Connor anywhere.</p><p>He went to the kitchen hoping he was wrong about what he expected. He didn’t see the boy at the table or on the floor and he let out a small sigh in relief. He made his way to the living room, spotting Sumo first, then he saw Connor. He was on the floor, face hid in his folded arms, LED more red than Hank had ever seen it.</p><p>“Jesus, Connor, what’s wrong?!”</p><p>There was a beat of silence and Hank watched as Sumo licked at the android’s face.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. I’m perfectly fine, Lieutenant”</p><p>Hank let out a sigh.</p><p>“Sumo doesn’t think so”</p><p>He watched as Connor gave a small shrug, but didn’t move other than that. He sat on the couch and just looked at the boy in the floor. He gave another sigh and then decided on what he wanted to do. He got on the floor and laid next to him. He nudged Sumo so that he could reach Connor’s back. He ran a hand up and down the boy’s back in a soothing motion. He wouldn’t force Connor to talk, he knew how much it sucked to be forced when you really didn’t wanna talk about it.</p><p>Connor turned his head and Hank’s heart broke. There were tear tracks running down his cheeks. There were also tears in his eyes that hadn’t fallen yet. Hank sat up, pulling Connor into a sitting position in his lap. Connor laid his head on Hank’s shoulder, Hank resuming the soothing motion on his back. Connor broke and started sobbing. Hank held him, rubbing his back and letting him cry. After Connor’s sobs died down to hiccups, Hank moved him so he could look at him.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Connor’s LED spun yellow a couple times before settling back to the red that it had been. He shrugged and Hank was content with that, but then he nodded slowly. Hank moved them so they were sitting on the couch, Connor leaning against him, wrapped up in his arms.</p><p>“I assume it was the case today”</p><p>Connor nodded again.</p><p>“Does it have something to do with the android involved?”</p><p>Connor shook his head, then nodded, then looked frustrated, the LED spinning yellow.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking or feeling and we’ll figure it out together?”</p><p>“The android, she was torn to pieces! And that’s not the first time we’ve been to cases where that’s happened, but for some reason this one…”</p><p>Hank rubbed his back again and waited for him to continue.</p><p>“With the revolution ending in our favor CyberLife has stopped making certain models. They haven’t said what models they stopped making and that’s… concerning? No, that doesn’t feel right”</p><p>Hank felt it click.</p><p>“Connor?”</p><p>Connor looked at him.</p><p>“Are you… scared?”</p><p>His LED spun yellow again and then Hank saw it click for him.</p><p>“I… yes”</p><p>“Connor, lots of people are scared to die. I imagine it’s scarier for certain androids because if you died you would just come back. Now, not knowing what models they stopped making, I can imagine how that would be scary”</p><p>Connor nodded and curled in on himself.</p><p>“Connor, it’s ok to be scared”</p><p>Connor nodded again and finally, <em>finally</em>  the LED settled on the normal blue. Hank couldn’t help the small, relieved smile that graced his face when he saw the color.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I worried you”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I honestly had expected to come home to you on the floor and my whiskey gone”</p><p>Connor let out a quiet laugh and the smile stayed. Hank settled onto the couch, getting comfy. He didn’t expect them to move for the rest of the night and he was ok with this. He helped Connor settle on top of him and saw the boys eyes droop. Hank gave a quiet chuckle and rubbed his back again. Soon Connor was asleep. Hank let a smile grace his face and fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>